


Mission: Movie Night

by Paleblood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Night, mentioned lena oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleblood/pseuds/Paleblood
Summary: Reinhardt has spent enough time with Jack in the past to know when the former strike-commander is under too much stress. He decides to solve the problem by holding a private movie night, but after some of the younger members of the Overwatch show up, it's obvious that the night is going to be anything but private.





	1. Objective: Recruiting allies

“Wilhelm Reinhardt, I am just fine!” If it had been night, the yell would have been loud enough to wake up the whole Watchpoint: Gibraltar. “No, you are not. You just used my whole name”, stated Reinhardt, crossing his arms before continuing: “You have been under lots of stress lately and you really need to find a moment to relax.” Jack narrowed his eyes and objected: “No I don’t, and even if I did, it’s not your problem! I can take care of myself, hell, I’ve been surviving alone out there for years!”

Reinhardt frowned. He did not like what he was hearing. If Jack was still the strike-commander of Overwatch, Reinhardt might have backed down to avoid further problems in case someone would have been eavesdropping on their conversation, but that was not the case anymore. The old german knight was worried about his dearest… Friend, for lack of a better word, and he wasn’t going to stop before Jack realized how stupid and stubborn he was being: “Remember how mad you got yesterday after Lena knocked over your coffee by accident?”

Jack did remember. All too well. It had been a miracle that no one got hurt. Jack swallowed and tried to find some logical explanation for his behavior. He found none. Reinhardt knew Jack well enough to know what he was thinking. The regret was obvious, so he placed one of his big hands on the shorter man’s shoulder and said quietly: “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. It will calm you down. Sit down on the couch and I’ll get you a glass of water. Then we’ll watch a movie together.” Instead of fighting back, Jack nodded and decided to follow Reinhardt’s advice. After Reinhardt left, Jack felt a small smile appearing on his lips. Watching a movie together didn’t sound too bad. Maybe Reinhardt would let him sit on his lap, like back in the old days.

When Reinhardt came back with a clean, cold glass of water, he was happy to see Jack sitting on a big, green couch behind a dark, wooden coffee table. While most people living in the Watchpoint were happy with the original simple furniture they had in their rooms, Reinhardt wanted his room to feel more like an actual home than some place inside an old military outpost. He placed the glass on the table and sat next to Jack. After a moment of silence, he decided to ask: “Feeling better?” Jack nodded and picked up the glass of water: “Surprisingly, yes. Thanks Rein. You always know what I need before I even realize it myself and I, uhh, appreciate it. I… You... What I’m trying to say is-”

 

**“HELLO DAD: 76 AND GRANDPA REIN!”**

 

Suddenly, Jack was interrupted by a loud, happy shout and the sound of an opening door. For a reason that was currently unknown to both him and Reinhardt, Hana Song had appeared on the doorway with slightly embarrassed looking Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

“Sorry to interrupt”, said Lúcio: “But we did hear something about a movie earlier and we were wondering if we could tag along.” “Very pleaseeee~”, added Hana. Reinhard couldn’t help but to smile. He loved to spend time with other people. The more the better. “Of course you can”, he said happily, but after hearing a quiet groan from certain ex-commander sitting next to him, he quickly added: “As long as you behave.”  
This was all the young duo needed. After they left the room, Reinhardt could still pick up parts of their conversation, like: “Let’s invite everyone!” and “I’ll bring the snacks!!”

Another groan.

“Don’t worry Jack. It will be fun, I promise!”


	2. Gathering resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is getting bigger. Take your seats and grab some snacks!

 

"I’m sitting with dad and grandpa!” yelled Hana.

“I’ll take the seat next to you!” shouted Lúcio.

 

Reinhardt shook his head and smiled. It was quite amusing to see the two kids taking a simple movie night so seriously. While the couch was big, there was very little room for more than three people when the German knight was sitting on it. And, well, since Jack in his strict Soldier: 76 mode was way too stubborn to make room for others, things were going to be... Less than comfortable.

Jesse McCree, who had just arrived, didn’t even try to squeeze between them. Instead, he decided to take over an old armchair that was on the left side of the crowded couch.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Finally someone polite enough to knock”, Jack mumbled quietly. “Please, come in”, he said, more loudly so the person on the other side could hear him. Door opened and Angela Ziegler walked in. Jack noticed that she was holding a small, white box. “I apologize for crashing the party. I was told that you were going to watch a movie, so I decided to tag along. If you don’t mind, of course”, she explained: “I brought something small with me. I hope Jack still likes meringues as much as he used to.” Reinhardt smiled at the doctor and laughed: “Likes? He loves them! Even if he doesn’t want to admit it.” Jack rolled his eyes, but finally nodded slightly towards Angela to express gratitude: “Thank you, Angela.” Angela smiled warmly at the former commander, but her expression changed quickly when she suddenly remembered something: “Oh! Before I forget! I asked Lena to join us too. She should be here in any-”

 

She got cut off by a sudden whoosh and an expression of mild disappointment: “Aww, rubbish! All the seats have been taken!” “That’s what you get when you show up _late_ ”, said Lúcio, smirking. Lena snorted at the comment and sat on the floor: “I may be late, but at least I brought us some snacks! Anyone got any bowls?” Jesse shook his head and answered: “Can’t see any. Speaking of snacks… Got any drinks?” At this, Hana almost jumped off the couch, waving a bottle of soda. With her face on the label, obviously: “I do! But just one bottle, does anyone need a glass?” Jesse shrugged: “I don’t mind sharing.” Hana looked at Jesse, then the bottle: “...Someone please get some glasses.”

 

Jack stood up, sighing: “I’ll get them…”

 

“Don’t forget the bowl!” “Get some plates too!”


	3. Keeping the peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a movie night without a movie. It's time to decide what to watch.

“So… What movie are we going to watch?” asked Jesse, breaking the silence. Lúcio opened his mouth to answer, but Hana was faster: “We’ll watch one of my movies, obviously.” The answer, that had really sounded more like a statement, was followed by loud expressions of disapproval that soon turned into an argument. Reinhardt noticed how Angela nodded towards Jack, who had just came back from kitchen with plates and drinking glasses. Reinhardt frowned. The former strike-commander looked like he always did right before he would snap and chase everyone out of the building, and Reinhardt wasn’t going to let that happen. Not tonight.

 

The German knight stood up, clapping his huge hands together, before saying loudly but calmly: “Kids, ladies!”, he gave a quick nod towards Jack and added: “Commander”. Everyone in the room seemed to calm down, or at least they had stopped arguing, which was good enough for Reinhardt. “I have already chosen the movie”, he continued: “It is a classic and one of my favorites. I understand if some of you don’t want to watch it, but I will and everyone who feels like it is free to join us. If you don't, you are free to leave and I promise we can watch something else next time.” Complete silence. Reinhardt wasn’t sure if it was a good sign, but at least no one had left and Jack was looking less angry.

 

Finally Lúcio broke the silence and asked: “So, what’s the movie?”. Reinhardt smiled and revealed an old DVD box: “I am glad you asked, my friend! We will watch Mark L. Lester’s Commando!” The room fell silent once again.

 

“...Could be worse”, said Jack, shrugging.


	4. Time for action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's finally ready to watch the movie!

Running, shooting, explosions! Is there anything better than watching an action movie with bunch of friends and a nice bowl of Lena’s popcorn since no one else (especially Jack, who started growling like a hungry wolf every time someone dared to even look at the meringues he got from Angela) wanted to share their snacks? While everyone was having a good time and, surprisingly, enjoying the old movie, it was only a matter of time before someone had to open their mouth and break the peaceful mood:

**“HE RUINED HER CAR!”** yelled Hana.

Jack shrugged: “Considering the circumstances, he had a valid reason to do so.” Hana glared at Jack and hissed: “It’s never ok to harm a girl’s vehicle! It should be illegal!” Reinhardt, hardly paying attention to anything else but the movie, scratched his head and mumbled to himself: “I’m pretty sure it is.” The movie was almost over. The room was silent. Well, except for the sounds of TV, people eating popcorn... And the loud groan coming from Jesse: “These punchlines and catchphrases are awful!” While most people in the room ignored him, Lúcio rolled his eyes and looked at the cowboy: “I’ll tell you what’s awful!” After clearing his throat he continued, while doing his best to keep a straight face:

_**“It’s hiiiigh noon.”** _


	5. Mission Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5/5.  
> Movie ends and it's time for the guests to leave. Reinhardt is happy to see that Jack looks less grumpy than when the movie started.

The movie ended and the credits were rolling. Reinhardt looked at the others and asked, smiling: “Pretty good, right?” Hana, Lúcio and Lena nodded in agreement. “Yeah, not bad! For an old movie”, said Jesse.  “Quite a lot of violence, but yes. Overall, it was enjoyable”, added Angela, who smiled back to Reinhardt: “Thank you for having us over”. “The pleasure is all mine!” beamed Reinhardt: “Next time we could invite even more people! I wonder if Brigitte would like to join…” Angela chuckled: “You should ask! We would love to get to know her better.” Reinhardt smiled again and nodded: “I will. Now, I’m sure everyone has lots of work to do before our next mission, and we old people need some sleep…” 

Hana was the first person to stand up: “Yeah, wouldn’t want grandpa-Rein to miss his beauty sleep! But we really have to watch another movie together some day. This was fun!”

After the “guests” had left, Reinhardt and Jack were all alone. “Sweet silence”, sighed Jack. Reinhardt couldn’t help but to shake his head and smile. Without a slightest warning, he wrapped his huge arms around the soldier’s waist and kissed his cheek: “I know you enjoyed the movie, dear. Probably the company too. You look so much more relaxed than you did earlier today.” Jack looked at the happy expression on Reinhardt’s face. The smile was as contagious as always, and he had no choice but to smile back and admit the truth: “Yeah, I guess I did… Thank you.” After hearing these simple but meaningful words, Reinhardt lifted Jack on his lap and gave him a warm, loving hug: “I would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that actually has human characters and doesn't end up in someone's gruesome death. I'm not used to writing very emotional stories, especially in English (not that it's my intention with this particular piece), but I'm going to do my best to make next parts feel more "natural".


End file.
